Current Internet browsers are typically customized by service providers to be configured with the service provider's favorite service or applications, including any security features the browser might have. Present principles understand that this is a salient point, because downloading hypertext markup language (HTML) or Javascript code and associated data are controlled by downloading server and services through standard browser mechanisms that are tailored by the service providers. Thus, the end user is using his browser to access content that is controlled by service and server and has little control over how to execute downloaded HTML code. This may be problematic because such downloaded code may become advertising, pop-ups, and “phishing” code that is dangerous to the computer operation as it is being executed. Simply monitoring such HTML code using a blacklist of suspect uniform resource identifiers (URI) or keywords may miss otherwise dangerous code.